chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyperboros Dynasty
The Hyperboros Dynasty is a family of major Nobility in Sector Deus. They are one of the oldest and consistently powerful families in the Sector thanks to their strong ties to the Adeptus Terra, and whilst the highest positions of authority have historically eluded them they possess extremely broad and far reaching influence. Furthermore thanks to their positions in official Imperial Adeptas they are hard to oppose, and have accrued an enormous amount of assets and wealth over the millennia thanks to their connections and positions of influence. Background The Hyperboros Dynasty first came to Sector Deus in M37 when Administratum Master Ordan Hyperboros - a high ranking Adept from Sector Morrux, was sent to Sector Deus in the wake of the Belisarian Reclamation Crusade in order to organise the vast reconstruction & consolidation efforts of the newly reclaimed Sector, as well as establish tithe standards for the many Imperial worlds within. This arduous and lengthy duty saw Ordan develop a close friendship with the then-Sector Lord Artorion Belisarius, and with Artorion's blessing Ordan began installing his own family members into positions of authority throughout the Administratum of Sector Deus. It wasn't long before the Hyperboroses had developed enough influence and trust with several planetary governments, allowing them to begin accruing significant assets of their own through access to favourable investments and tax reliefs. Within a few decades the Hyperboroses had become a fully fledged Noble Dynasty with their own manors, corporate holdings and other private interests across the Sector in addition to their positions of official Imperial authority. Over the following millennia the Hyperboros' rigorously schooled their progeny for careers in the Adeptus Terra - primarily the Administratum - and maintained their beneficial standing amongst the Sector's elite. Thanks to their official positions in the Imperium they have also avoided any significant setbacks in power, meaning this Dynasty has been one of the most consistently influential throughout the recent history of Sector Deus. However their reputation as influential Imperial officials has also kept them from the highest positions such as Subsector or Sector Lord, and they typically only reach the level of Planetary Governor as members of the Imperial Adeptas and thus are constrained by the rules of their Adeptus. This is because the highest positions usually require the support of various Noble Dynasties and other civilians, and they are typically loathe to support Imperial officials for such positions because then they will be utterly at the mercy of the will of the wider Imperium without a civilian leader to represent their own needs. In M41 the Hyperboros Dynasty is divided into two distinct though highly cooperative elements. The first is those members of the Dynasty that hold positions in the Imperial Adeptas, the majority of which are in the Administratum and its many subdivisions, though others can be found in other institutions including the Adeptus Arbites. The other half of the Dynasty are civilian Nobility, that manage and operate the Dynasty's sizeable private holdings. The Hyperboroses are known to own substantial manors on almost every single world in Sector Deus, but their largest and most important is on the Sector Capital of Tachion Primaris. The colossal Hyperboros Palace encompasses an entire secondary peak of Hive Babelion, and is second only to the Sector Palace in splendour. Notable Members 'Patriarch' *'Lord Baldwin Hyperboros' - The current head of the Dynasty, and a healthy - though not particularly athletic - older man. The patriarch of the Hyperboros Dynasty is always one of the civilian family members, as members of Imperial Adeptas should - theoretically - have no loyalties beyond the Imperium itself. Lord Baldwin is exceptionally intelligent and cunning, and has devoted his life to corporate management and financial investment. The vast wealth of the Hyperboros Dynasty hangs at his command and, in conjunction with the extensive intel provided by Adeptus members of the Dynasty, Baldwin parlays this money into ever greater sums and assets. Lord Baldwin can usually be found in the Hyperboros Palace or the Grand Economica, both on Tachion Primaris. 'Powerful Members' *'Marshal Markar Hyperboros' - Planetary Governor of Sarris V and Marshal of the Adeptus Arbites. Markar's bloodline are part of a centuries-old agreement with the Adeptus Arbites that afford them the eternal position of Planetary Marshal of Sarris V (in addition to their already-held position of Planetary Governor) in exchange for substantial contributions from the planet to the Adeptus Arbites. These dual positions afford Markar significant power and influence, however the Lord Marshal of Sector Deus is always well aware that Sarris V's Marshal can have a major conflict of interest. *'Master of Adamantis Stacker Hyperboros' - The head Administratum official of Subsector Adamantis. Stacker is second only to the Sector Master in power in the Sector's Administratum, and works closely with the Adamantis Subsector Lord - the patriarch of the powerful Xerant Dynasty with is currently Lord General Militant Lucas Xerant. The Administratum's assets in Subsector Adamantis are enormous, and Stacker's close standing with the newly promoted commander of the entirety of the Sector's Imperial Guard has afforded him even greater influence and presence. 'Other Notable Members' *'High Judge Fengir Hyperboros' - High Judge of Sarris V. Fengir is the head judicial official of Sarris V and one of the most influential lawmakers & law interpreters in the Sector, second only to Chief Judge Heliostramus on Tachion Primaris. *'Master of Lemuria Caylea Hyperboros' - The top Administratum official of Lemuria. As a world owned by many competing private interests, Caylea - in cooperation with the Adeptus Arbites - is responsible for keeping the planet in order and ensuring all taxes are paid. This arguably makes her the most senior authority on the planet, as she determines what is owed and paid between the private landowners and the Imperium. *'Lady Deidara Hyperboros Ursus '- The wife of former Sector Governor Larion Ursus. She hails from a Hyperboros bloodline that lived on New Europa, but was wiped out in a boating accident in Deidara's youth leaving her as the only survivor. In 359.M41 she was exposed as a rogue witch that had been influencing Larion against the Imperium, and she fled Tachion Primaris before she could be apprehended. She is currently a fugitive of Imperial law. *'Lord Huygen Hyperboros' - The head of the bloodline of the Dynasty that resides on Templos. Huygen spends much of his time in the Central Merchant Exchange, liaising with Lord Baldwin as they negotiate deals and investments together. He is an more aggressive and opportunistic investor, and has acquired a broad range of assets for the Dynasty in almost every industry imaginable. *'Senatorum Master Atrius Hyberboros' - An extremely high ranking Adept of the Administratum and member of the Senatorum Imperialis on Terra. Atrius was once Master of the Sector Deus Administratum before being selected to take one of the Administratum's newly-vacated seats in the Senatorum Imperialis on Terra itself. Atrius has ascended far beyond the petty concerns of single Sectors and took his immediate family with him to Terra, therefore he has little contact with the wider Hyperboros Dynasty though has been known to be in sporadic contact - usually to relay a Senatorum ruling that could be of significant importance to the Dynasty. *'Prefectus Madelene Hyperboros' - A highly intelligent member of the Estate Imperium of the Administratum. Madelene is a senior official of the Sector Archives on Tachion Primaris and has an extensive knowledge of Imperial records both historical and current. *'Prefectus Primus Edwin Hyperboros' - An Administratum official of the Imperial Fleet who resides on Annulus. Edwin is responsible for issuing route licenses within Subsector Adamantis (including routes to adjacent Subsectors) to chartist vessels. He oversees a department of Administratum bureaucrats whose duty is to consider route applications from both Chartist Captains and Merchant Lords and grant licenses in a manner that ensures no route becomes too busy or too empty. *'Ordinates Tegulan Hyperboros' - A son of Lord Baldwin and a mid-level functionary of the Logis Strategos of the Administratum, based on Tachion Primaris but moving around regularly. Tegulan is an extremely devoted Imperial and privy to extremely high level classified information including that of Xenos and heretics. He oversees a small team of Logis Strategos Adepts & Menials including field agents and analysts, who gather and examine information respectively under his command. *'Ordinates Keeley Hyperboros' - Eldest daughter of Adamantis Master Stacker and an Administratum official of the Officio Lex, seconded to the Adeptus Arbites as a mid-level legal official on Adamant Prime. Keeley is an assistant to the planetary Magistrate and hopes one day to ascend to the position herself through intense study. *'Ordinates Selina Hyperboros' - Youngest daughter of Adamantis Master Stacker and an Administratum official of the Officio Geographica, based on Adamant Prime as a functionary of the Subsector Government. Selina is a field officer of the Officio Geographica meaning it is her duty to investigate and classify environments, ranging from newly discovered worlds to long-hidden caverns or even uninhabitable planetoids and moons. The information Selina gathers will then be used by more senior Administratum officers to determine things like construction efforts, tithes, and other operations.